From Night to Sun
by struckbycarsondreams
Summary: This is the story of a guy, his one and only, and a wedding that may have changed the rules of the game altogether. Canon up until 4x04 "The Break-Up". Warnings: cockblock!Blainers. Oops.


**From Night to Sun**

**A Kurtbastian fanfiction.**

**Full Summary: **What would you do if you had to watch your one true love walk away from you right before your eyes? Well, don't ask Sebastian Smythe, because he doesn't have the answer either. From Night to Sun begins at the meerkat's heart wrenching revelations and carries us back to canon time when Blaine Anderson was revealed to have been cheating on a certain Vogue intern. We thought the story ended there; however, what we didn't know was that a certain lanky and overly promiscuous young man happened to be in the heart of New York City himself. This is the story of a guy, his one and only, and a wedding that may have changed the rules of the game altogether.

**Beta:** donotsayoops (tumblr)

**Author's Note:** Hiya everyone! So…the inspiration for this fanfiction came from the song and music video for Wedding Dress by Taeyang. If you were to look it up to get a feel of the overall fic to come, then you'd see that it is indeed KPOP! I will allude to lyrics from the song in this story, yes, but never fear! For there are many MANY translations and versions of the song. I'll be pulling from the following three:

- The exact Korean-to-English translation  
- Taeyang's Officially released version of Wedding Dress  
- The adaptation/translation and cover by and Tommy C.

The links to those can be found on my author page.

Alright, that's enough of my rambling for this author's note. Here we go. I'm sorry.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Maybe I've known all along that this would happen _  
_I close my eyes and dream an endless dream _  
_Please leave him and come to me _  
_Baby, please don't take his hand when he comes to you_

"Hey there, gay face."

Kurt pauses, a wistful smile gathering at the corners of his lips as he hears the voice behind him echo throughout the vast and empty hall- a direct contrast from the crowded wedding guests in a few rooms away, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin.

"You came." The statement was simple as it tumbled from Kurt's mouth. He didn't move from his stoic position and simply waited for the response of the other man.

"I am appalled that you have so little faith in me. Of course I did." At the other's wavering silence, he continues. "I'm rather impressed at the display. Then again, you've always been the one to please an aesthetic eye haven't you? Should have expected you planned the whole th-"

"I didn't plan the whole thing. I had the help, but that's not important.."

Kurt turned now to face "Sebastian..." he trailed off, cheeks heating up and eyes nearly watering at emotion.

After nearly a year of no response, Kurt practically gave up trying to contact him. "You came. I-I didn't think you would, not after all that. You were in France all that time and I didn't hear a word, I-I thought you were mad or-"

Sebastian raised his index finger and placed it on Kurt's lips, signaling for him to stop rambling. He always found it cute when the other man was flustered and his stutter got the best of him. "Shh, shh..." he comforted," Of course I came. Just to see you. And Blaine." He added, internally wincing and settling with a tight smile. _Because watching you and that bastard is just what I wanted to see..._

"You're here, I'm here. Now the only question is why aren't you out there?"

Kurt was startled at Sebastian's sudden question. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet on me now, Hummel." He teased.

He shrugged in response and looked down at his shoes. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Sebastian stared into Kurt's eyes of uncertainty and found a sudden burst of audacity, inching closer to his body so that his face was nearly centimers away from Kurt's.

"Please tell me to stop before I do something destructive," Sebastian whispered against his lips, a kiss too attainable, too easy in a situation too complicated.

"No, I wouldn't mind." And that was that.

It was chaste, simple...and hurt Sebastian in more ways than Kurt will ever know.

The taller one pulled away, their foreheads resting against each others as Seb tried to keep his emotions in check, Kurt biting his lip and realizing what they just did.

"Well,_ Mr. Anderson_. I believe you have a wedding to attend to."

Kurt stepped away and looked at him. "Shouldn't you come with me, too?"

He said it softly, as if he was trying to make light of the situation. Which wasn't happening; No matter how hard Kurt tries.

"I'll be there in a bit. You should go, Blaine's waiting for you." Kurt nodded and gave him one last smile, and Sebastian was alone- the sound of footsteps fading away with each passing second.

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his hands on the back of his neck. _How fucked up this situation is..._he thought bitterly, then followed towards the direction where Kurt just passed through.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_I was never perfect, no_  
_But I never let it go_  
_To the point I'm raging and I'm making you uncomfortable_

"Taxi." Kurt's voice was completely monotonous as he lingered along the sidewalk, waiting to catch the attention of some cab driver who was feeling particularly generous that day. That is, if no one else stole his ride before he could get to it himself.

Misery, sorrow, and disappointment. All of these emotions were swirling together in the subconscious thought of Kurt's head. At Vogue offices, he's been working diligently trying to distract himself with work to lessen the chance of his break up feeling so real that the weight of it would come crashing down on his shoulders.

Considering he'd supply with a "it's fine" the previous weeks, he can easily assume that he's just deluding himself, in turn getting him absolutely nowhere. Out of the sulking period and into the denial. To make matters worse, he didn't know why he was subconsciously inflicting self torture by taking his usual order of a Grande Non Fat Mocha every single morning. Coffee shops were a no no situation, but did it look like he cared?

He huffed, crossed his arms, and waited. It got as bad as Kurt contemplating whether standing in the middle of the street would eventually get him a ride. Hailing a cab was not one of Kurt's abilities and he nearly rejoiced loudly when a taxi seemed to catch his attention and drive towards his direction on the sidewalk.

Then he saw it: tall, smirky and just as meerkat as he remembered. Kurt's eyes snapped towards the taxi and noticed the other was eyeing it as well. Their eyes locked and a look of determination flashed in their eyes as they ran towards the cab.

"This is _not_ happening", Kurt muttered to himself.

"No, no, no Shirley Temple this is my ride, you go catch another." Sebastian yelled over the honking cars passing by, both of their hands on the handle and trying to push the other away.

"As if. Do you know how long I've been waiting for a taxi? I have work to get to Buck Teeth, now if you'll excuse me-"

"What gave you the impression that you're the only one around here who has a place to go? I've been waiting just as long, Hummel. Move it."

"No, I need to get to work and this traffic is not helping."

"You poor primadonna. Boo hoo, cry me a river. It's traffic in New York City, people get late all the time. Get over it."

Kurt's expression was adamant when he looked to his left, a woman in her mid 30s had managed to slide into the taxi while him and Sebastian were bickering and before either could say anything, the cab drove away.

They both groaned as they turned to look for another taxi to fight over, only to see NY City's daily morning traffic making a rise.

"There's always the subway?" Sebastian said uncertain, signaling towards the stairs that lead to the platform.

Kurt grimaced and Sebastian was all the more amused. "C'mon little Drama Queen."

The mentioned made a face but after seeing there was absolutely no hope in catching a taxi in time, he followed suit after Sebastian down the stairway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review and such and yadayada…I'm sure you know what to do by now.


End file.
